Our Destiny's In Our Hand's
by SimpleGirl-LikeMe-TrinityFaith
Summary: I dont Think I could live with out her, and I dont plan to try, Jesse can get as powerful as he wants, but he cant take her away from me, Ill fight till the very end, bloody and exausted, she's my life, my world, the only reason I have, to fight.
1. Chapter 1

This is My First Fan Fic, and I love reviews to make me a better writer, Ill update as much as I can, but with school starting updates might get a little slow, but Ill do the best I can,

DISCLAIMER - I do not own MBAV or have any rights to the DISNEY CHANNEL TV SHOW but I do own the story

* * *

><p>"Yeah, ok Benny, I got to go, Sarah's here, when are you coming over?" I asked Benny on video chat. "Ok bye E, oh Im coming over in about in hour, Im still in trouble for the last spell that turned out wrong, Grandma is making me write 'I wont cast spells unless I talk to grandma first' a thousand times." I clicked on the little [X] in a box in the corner of the computer, deleting Benny's face from view.<p>

Walking down stairs I see Sarah come threw the front door to baby sit Jane, again, she is JANE'S BABYSITTER NOT MINE! I put a big smile on my face and said, "Hey Sarah!" she looked at me and then a huge smile appeared on her face. "Hey Ethan, Where's Benny?" she asked me looking around for our weird spell 'master' friend with crazy hair and a weird since of humor. "Oh, his latest spell -" I started to say when Sarah cut me off with a flick of the hand, "I don't even want to know" she said walking into the living room with me. "Hey Jane!" she said giving my eight year old sister a hug. "My parents just left, so it's just us three" I told Sarah while flopping down on the couch.

"Ok" Sarah replied, walking upstairs to play 'dress-up' with Jane. After about an hour Benny comes in holding a giant pizza box. "Hey E, hey Sarah, how's the supernatural?" Benny asks, setting the pizza box on the counter and grabbing paper plates. "Ok, that new blood substitute your grandma made is working really well, Im glad to not be in the grave yard looking for rats anymore." she said with a laugh and grabbing a piece of pizza. "Hey jane, its time to eat and then wash up and go to bed!" sarah yelled to Jane who was sitting up stairs playing with her new, Debbie Dazzle that Sarah talked me into getting, since the old one tried to kill us.

After Sarah put Jane to bed, she came into the kitchen where Benny and I were hanging out. "Hey Ethan, my phone is acting up, can you geek it for me? Like now please? I NEED to get a hold of Erica or she'll go nuts." Sarah asked in a hurry handing me her phone. "Uh yeah, sure, let's take a look." I told her heading up to my room, or what Sarah called my geek laboratory. "Hey E, I got to go home see you tomorrow!" Benny yelled walking out of the door.

I made a few tweaks to the hard drive of Sarah's phone and it was back to normal. I handed it to Sarah, our fingers brushed and a shot of electricity shot up my arm, right before my head leaned back and I went into a vision.

_It was dark; Sarah was the only visible thing_

_Around, Jesse walked up behind Sarah; she gave Jesse a hug,_

_And then they intertwined their hands and flew off_

I snapped out of my vision, and I guess Sarah saw my expression, because she had a worried look, "What did you see Ethan?" she asked grabbing my arm. "Sarah, you wouldn't" I started off taking a deep breath, "You wouldn't ever, go back to Jesse, would you?" I asked worriedly, looking her straight in the eyes. She looked stunned, "No of course not! Why Ethan? What did you see?" She asked, gripping my arm tighter. "It was, uh, you and Jesse, ya'll were hugging and then he held your hand and ya'll flew away." I said, shivering. "But, Ethan, if we flew away that means id has to be a full vampire, fledglings can't fly." She said confused but let go of my arm.

"I don't know Sarah, but Jesse must be back." I said walking down stairs. My parents walked in, "How was the western bowling night Mr. and Mrs. Morgan?" Sarah asked putting her jacket on and grabbing her purse. "Good! We won! Thanks for babysitting Sarah!" My mom said handing Sarah her money. "Ill walk you out" I told her opening the door. We walked out side to Sarah's car, "Look Sarah, lets meet tomorrow at the mall, you bring Erica, Ill bring Benny and we'll figure out the whole vision thing, just don't stay up all -" I was cut off by the soft press of her lips against mine.


	2. Chapter 2

OK! Here is chapter two! YAY it turned out alot better than the first chapter in my mind! I hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER - I do not own MBAV or have any rights to the charectors, i do own the story

* * *

><p>The feel of Sarah's lips on mine was incredible. The best feeling I've ever had, or will ever witness. I was shocked at first, but after a second, I kissed her back, I couldn't believe this was happening, Id dreamt of this moment, for a very long time, and now that it's actually happening, I want to scream and throw my fist in the air.<p>

Sarah backed away, got in her car, and drove away. I was stunned. I stood there for I don't know how long, in my own little world. All I knew, is I was definitely talking to her tomorrow about that kiss.

"Benny, Im telling you, she KISSED me, right here, on the lips." I told him through video chat while pointing at my face. "Great E, Im happy for you, now, if you, a geek, were able to get a babe as hot as Sarah, then what's stopping this chick magnet from getting Erica?" Benny asked while pointing to himself with a confused look on his face.

"I don't know Benny, but HEY Im not the ONLY geek in this situation! You and Rory are just as big as a geek as me!" I said exasperated. "Yeah yeah, whatever E, haha, I have to go; Grandma is making me go to bed early as part of my punishment." Benny said, and then disappeared from the view of the computer screen.

I lay in bed for hours thinking of that kiss, it had to mean something, did Sarah like me? Or was she just trying to get me to shut-up? I finally decided to get some sleep, it was going to be a long day tomorrow, with the vision and that kiss we were going to have A LOT to discuss.

_Sarah's POV_

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling, Id kissed Ethan, Id KISSED him, and he had kissed me back! I had butterflies in my stomach just thinking about it. But Im a vampire, Ethan's mortal, he's going to grow up, get married, have kids, and even eventually die. Im going to be seventeen forever, and Im not willing to change Ethan, I don't want him to be like me. I don't want him to have to watch his family and friends grow old and die while he stayed young. I don't want to put him through that. Im not going to put him through that. I decided to just put my feelings away, pretend that kiss didn't mean anything, although, it meant EVERYTHING to me.

_Ethan's POV_

I woke up in the morning and called Benny and told him that I was coming to pick him up so we can meet Erica and Sarah at the mall because there was something we needed to discuss. I got dressed and ate breakfast. I was walking over to Benny's thinking about that kiss again. When I got to Benny's house, of course Rory was there, so I decided to let him come along.

When we got to the mall, we headed to the food court were Sarah said we'd meet. I saw Erica sitting next to Sarah, and all her beauty, Sarah was beautiful, in her plain purple long sleeve cardigan and skinny jeans with her brown boots. We walked over to them, and I was feeling bold, so I sat down right next to Sarah. "Hey Sarah, Erica" Benny said shooting a wink in Erica's direction. "Hey nerds, better watch it Benny, you might end up my personal snake." Erica said in her usual arrogant voice. "Sweet, you remembered my name!" Benny said scooting closer to Erica.

"Guys listen!" Sarah screamed kind of irritated by Benny and Erica's usual bickering. After I told them about my vision, they sat there in shock looking at Sarah. "So, what do we do?" Erica asked. "Well, I was thinking about it last night, and I think Jesse is going to take some time to get stronger, so he'll be more of a threat, and He's obviously going to go after Sarah, he wants her for something, and in order to get to her, he's going to go after someone close to her, maybe one of us. It might end in a fight." I told them all as the stared at me. "No, ya'll aren't going to get hurt because of me, Ill turn myself in right now, so ya'll wont be in danger, I couldn't live with myself if one of you got hurt because of me." Sarah said looking around at all the familiar faces. "Are you kidding me Sarah, we all love you, your not turning yourself in, its our choice to fight or not, we all choose to fight, don't we?" Erica told us looking around. We all stood up and headed outside.

"Uh, Sarah? Can I talk to you? Privately?" I asked staring at Sarah as she slowly turned around. "Sure Ethan" Is all she said as she started walking in the opposite direction from everyone. We walked in silence for awhile before I turned to Sarah and stopped walking. "Sarah, we need to talk, about last night." I said in a serious tone. "Look Ethan it - the kiss didn't - wasn't because I have feelings for you, it was a spring of the moment thing." Sarah said not daring to look at me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Sarah, you can't mean that" I said pleadingly. "No Ethan, that kiss didn't mean anything, nothing at all, end of discussion" Sarah walked away leaving me in utter silence and shock.

* * *

><p>Hope ya'll liked it! I added a new pov please comment and tell me if I should just keep it in ethans pov or continue to change the pov! I woke up this morning to two new comments and atleast four people that followed this story! It made my day! THANKYOU<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER - I do not own MBAV or the charectors I only own the story

* * *

><p><em>Sarah's POV<em>

I walked far enough away to where Ethan couldn't see me then I took off in a full vampire sprint it took me seconds to get up in a tree in my backyard, thanks to my vampire skills, I was high enough to where no one could bother me. A tear slid down my face and then I went in to full crying mode. I cried till I had no more tears left. Great, I had cried my self dry. Telling Ethan that I didn't have feelings for him, was the hardest thing I've ever done. But it was for him, he won't witness this life, the life of undead. But one thing was clear to me, I didn't just like Ethan, I loved him.

_Ethan's POV_

I sat on my bed in frustration. Why would Sarah say something like that? How could Sarah play me like that? I know Sarah; she wouldn't do that to me. I felt like lying in my bed for hours and that's exactly what I did. Not thinking a thing. I just stared into space for three hours. Finally, my parents called me down for dinner. One thing was clear, Im in love with Sarah, and she doesn't love me back, and the most powerful vampire I've ever met, was about to try and steal her away from me. With all my heart, I wasn't about to let that happen.

_Erica's POV_

I sat in my room, trying to get a hold of Sarah's cell phone, I could feel something wrong. Trying to get a hold of Sarah once more, with little doubt she'd answer, when I heard her familiar voice.

"Hello?" I heard a scratchy voice, which meant she had been crying.

"Hey Sarah, are you ok?"

"Oh Erica, no"

"What happened? Do I need to come over?"

"No, your ok, Im ok, I guess"

"What happened Sarah, your starting to scare me, you sound really depressed"

She told me all about what happened between her and Ethan. Somewhere between her talking she started crying again.

"Sarah, why don't you just tell him you love him?"

"Because he's going to grow up, and Im going to stay seventeen, forever"

"Sarah I've seen the way that boy looks at you, he loves you, besides, you can always change him"

"No I can't! ERICA! I don't want him to be a vampire, Im not doing that to him, I don't want him to witness his friends and family growing up with out him, No, I can't do that to him, I love him to much."

I heard a knock on the door, followed by several more impatient knocks. "Hey, Sarah, just don't worry, Ill call you later, someone's knocking on the door." With that we hung up and I flew down the stairs, not bothering to watch my speed because both my parents were at work. Opening the door, I was shocked to see it was Benny. Even though, I liked this boy a lot, I was getting kind of irritated because he interrupted such an important phone call, when my best friend was in desperate need of someone to talk to. "What do you want Benny Im kind of -" I got cut off because just then benny kissed me on the lips. I was so shocked I stood there for a second, and then when I realized what was happening, I pushed him off me. "Benny, why'd you do that?" I asked trying to catch my breath. He looked hurt. "Benny, we can't be together" I told him desperately trying to get him to look at me. "Why not? What's your excuse?" He told me angrily looking me straight in the eyes. "Because, Im not safe, and your mortal, im not. You're going to grow old and ill look like this for, well, ever." I told him tears stinging my eyes. "Erica, I LOVE you, Im not letting you get away that easily." He told me sweetly, and then urgently pressed his lips against mine, and I loved him so much, I didn't pull away. Wrapping my arms around his neck, he wrapped his around my waist and pulled me closer. When he pulled away, he looked me in the eyes and said, "I love you" I hugged him tight, and whispered into his chest, "I love you too".

_Ethan's POV_

Days past, I was sort of use to seeing benny and Erica together, though every time I saw them making out, it kind of creped me out. Sarah was ignoring me. I called her cell phone almost ten times a day, just hoping she'd answer, and each time I called her, my doubt grew. Not seeing Sarah this long was killing me. I couldn't sleep, I just walked around in my pj's all day depressed. Today Jane came up to me and gave me a big hug. "What was that for squirt?" I asked. "Well, when Im sad, you give me a hug and it makes me happy again, and your sad, so I gave you a hug!" She told me running off. I went up and decided to see if benny was online, and of course he was.

"Hey Benny" I sighed looking into the webcam. "Hey Ethan, hear anything from Sarah?" He asked obviously worried. "No" I said in mono-tone. "Ethan, you're starting to scare me, I want you to get off the computer, change, and go see Sarah. Besides, Erica says all Sarah does anymore is mope around the house. Go talk to her, NOW" Benny told me and then canceled out of the chat. I debated for a second, deciding to go talk to Sarah, I took and shower and got dressed. The walk to Sarah's was long but peaceful. When I reached Sarah's door, I hesitated, then I raised my hand and knocked on the door softly, but loud enough for her to hear.

_Sarah's POV_

I heard a quiet knock on the door. Ugh, who's bothering me? I didn't want to go down there, I wanted to stay in my bed and be depressed. But I brushed my hair and changed clothes and went down anyway. Opening the door, I was shocked to see it was exactly the person I was trying to avoid. "Ethan" I breathed. "Ethan, I don't want to talk" but I was cut off. "No, Sarah, no, tell me the real reason behind that kiss, I know you, you wouldn't play me like that, your not that person, you cant tell me it was nothing" He told me barging into my house and spinning around to face me. "Ethan I" I started to say but was cut off AGAIN. "No Sarah, its my turn to talk, I've been in love with you for a year, a YEAR, and you go off and kiss me and act like it was nothing?" He screamed at me a tear slid down his face. "Ethan, please don't cry" I said tears now streaming down my face also. "Ethan, even if that kiss did mean something, Im immortal, your mortal, im going to stay seventeen for ever, your going to grow up, get married, have kids, and eventually die, we couldn't be together, maybe for five years, but after awhile, it'd look weird having a seventeen year old hanging around a thirty year old, or a fifty year old, or an eighty year old." I pleaded with him, "But I love you Sarah" He said it with so much sincerity I knew he meant it with every being in his body. "Please Sarah, hear me out" he begged.

"Alright, alright alright!" I screamed stomping off and coming around in a big circle a lot closer than I was before. I looked up, "That kiss meant everything Ethan, Im in love with you, but I wont change you your not living like me im not letting you watch your friends and family grow old and die while you remain young, it wont happen!" I said breathing deeply. Ethan looked at me for a long time, the smiled the biggest smile id ever seen on him before. "You love me" he said it in more as a statement than a question. "That's all I need right now." he then slowly leaned in till our lips were touching just barely, then he put as much force into that kiss as he could, trying to fit as much emotion and love as he could into one kiss. Kissing Ethan was like being on cloud nine, not a care in the world, he tasted of spear mint gum and toothpaste. After a little bit, he pulled away, "Sarah, I love you, so so so much, I cant live without you, needing you is like needing air to breathe, you're the reason I have to fight, to stay alive" he whispered lightly to me before giving me a tight hug, a peck on the cheeks, and walked out the door with a wave.

* * *

><p>I had Idea's flowing threw my head after I added chapter two, I was going to wait till tomorrow to put up chapter three but got to excited! Tell me what you think! Anyone think I should make Rory fall in love? Please give me your thoughts and Idea's! Thank you very much!<p>

My-Babysitters-A-vampire


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter four! YAY! I want to send a shout out to xXxIamProbablyJustPlottingxXx for coming up with a new charector for Our Destiny's In Our Hand's, and thankyou to all the readers, followers, and people that have commented on this story, I appreciate it!

* * *

><p><em><span>Rory's POV<span>_

I was walking around in the mall, waiting for Kate to get here. We'd been dating for about six weeks, and I think Im in love with her. She was perfect, the perfect size, she wasn't as skinny twig, but she wasn't fat, I like a girl that doesn't always worry about how skinny she is. I heard her familiar voice and turned around developing her in a huge hug. "Hey beautiful!" ok, did I just call her beautiful? Normally I call girls hot stuff, now I KNOW Im in love with this girl. This was the day I was going to introduce her to all my peeps, Sarah, Ethan, Erica, and Benny. We walked hand in hand over to Ethan's house where they all said we'd meet, we reached Ethan's door and I knocked.

_Ethan's POV_

"Come in Rory!" I yelled to the freakish undead blonde boy that was also one of my best friends. Erica, Sarah, Benny and I were all sitting at my kitchen table, Erica and Benny had been in their own little world for about thirty minutes while they held hands and giggled sometimes. Which left me a Sarah talking for a little bit about Jesse. Rory walked in holding hands with a girl about five foot three and a half inches, (Im really good with guessing height), she had light, honey brown hair with startling bright green eyes, her hair fell to her shoulders and she had bangs. She was rather very pretty, Rory did a good job!

Kate was the first to talk, "Hi everyone, Im Kate Miller" she said in a silky smooth voice. I spoke up, "Yes, hi, Im Ethan, this is Benny, Sarah, and Erica, Rory talks about you constantly" I told her pointing toward everyone. "Look guys, the reason I brought Kate here to meet you guys is because I think she can help us defeat Jesse." Rory told us seriously. Sarah and I looked at each other sideways. "How so" Sarah asked nervously. Rory looked between us all, "Well, Kate is an Earth Priestess" Rory said grabbing Kate's hand.

_Sarah's POV_

This was all too much for me, I ran out of the room and into the living room. I quickly heard footsteps behind me. "Ethan, not now, please" I said not turning around. "Sarah, its ok" he told me softly getting closer. I whipped around, tears streaming down my face. "No Ethan, It wont, Im turning myself in, this is too much, ya'll aren't getting hurt because of me, I don't know if I could live if Erica, or Benny or Rory, or yo-" I choked back a sob. "If one of you got hurt, I don't think id have the strength to move on, especially if it was my fault, so Im just going to turn my self in to Jesse" I told him, a fresh wave of tears streaming down my face. "Sarah, did you ever think that maybe it wasn't your choice weather we fought or not?" Ethan asked me. "Ethan, if you got hurt, you could die out there, I don't think I could bare to loose you" I told him sniffling. "Sarah, don't EVER talk about you turning yourself over to Jesse, I wont let you, weather I have to stick by your side every hour of every day or not, he can get as strong as he wants, he's not taking you from me, not now, not ever" Ethan's words were so sincere I truly believed him, I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head against his chest, whispering "Thank you Ethan" I waited a second and he didn't reply, I backed away, "Ethan" I questioned, still nothing, I shook him. "ETHAN" I said more forcefully, his head was bent back and his eyes glowing a bright blue.

_Ethan's POV_

As soon as Sarah wrapped her arms around my waist, my head went back and my mind blanked.

_Jesse was stronger he was gathering enemies_

_Werewolves and other vampires around him_

_He wanted Sarah, she was important, very powerful if only she would become a full vampire she'd understand why he changed her_

_He was prepared to fight, in two months, when he was at his strongest_

I slipped out of my vision, it was the longest one I've ever had, and I fell to the ground. I heard Sarah scream, "ETHAN! GUYS COME HERE! ITS ETHAN!" My head was pounding, I saw familiar face around me, the only thing I could manage to sputter was, "Jesse, Army, fight, two months" before I blacked out.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the Cliff Hanger! I love Cliff Hanger's cause its fun to think about whats going to happen! Plus, it keeps you guys all interested! Im sorry its so short, ill try and upload chapter five later this after evening! Hope you guys enjoy! Please reveiw your thoughts, questions, ideas, and opions!<p>

My-Babysitters-A-Vampire


	5. Chapter 5

I felt bad for the Cliff Hanger and the fact that the last chapter was so short so I uploaded chapter five! Plus Im not sure if Ill get a chapter up tommarow because I will be buzy, but Ill try my best, I am waking up early so that I might have an hour to start on chapter six. HOPE YOU ENJOY!

* * *

><p>I awoke in my bed unsure how I'd got there. I felt something soft and warm curled up against my side to my surprise it was Sarah! She looked really tired so I got out of my bed and decided to let her sleep some more so I covered her up and kissed her forehead, she looked so peaceful and beautiful when she was asleep. I went into the bathroom and looked at my hair it was a disheveled mess. I walked down stairs to see what time it was, I was still really tired. The clock read twelve thirty at night! It was late! I decided to get a drink of water and go back to bed. I brushed my teeth and then crawled back in bed putting my arm under Sarah's head and fell asleep instantly.<p>

_Sarah's POV_

I woke up snuggled into Ethan's chest. I was so comfortable and at peace there. I looked up at Ethan, his hair was a mess and his mouth was slightly open, he looked so cute! "Ethan wake up sleepy head!" I whispered shaking him softly. He slowly opened his eyes, "Huh? What?" he asked his voice groggy. "It's time to get up I promised Benny, Rory, and Erica we'd meet them in the park in an hour." I told him sitting up and pulling him up with me. He got dressed and we ate breakfast and drove to my house I ran in and brushed my hair and teeth and got dressed. I ran down stairs and got back in the car in less than two minutes thanks to vampire speed. We drove in content silence until Ethan reached over and grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. "Ethan, I can't keep pretending that I don't love you, because you already know I do, I want too try and see If this is going to work but…." I stopped; looking at the road I squeezed Ethan's hand. "Sarah, all Im asking for is a chance" Ethan said sweetly as I turned into the parking lot of the park. We walked up to Benny, Erica, Rory, and Kate hand in hand. We sat down on the giant blanket and everyone looked at Ethan.

_Ethan's POV_

Everyone was staring at me and I knew immediately what they wanted to know. That vision. "Okay, Jesse's stronger, he wants Sarah because she is an extremely powerful vampire or, she would be if she would become a full vampire, I think he wants to take over magical realm and Sarah's the key. He's creating an army only about a dozen so far of vampires and werewolf's in two months, he's coming for Sarah and is prepared to fight for her" I finished off squeezing Sarah's hand. Erica for once looked frightened. "Son what do we do?" She asked, everyone was looking at me again. "We fight" I said simply. "But there are only six of us" Benny said shocked. "Yeah, but look at the odds, Benny you're a spell caster, Im a seer and Kate's an Earth Priestess a seer isn't much help, but maybe if I try hard enough I can control what I see, and see if I can figure out their weaknesses maybe we can get a couple more vampires on our side that will help fight also" I told them all looking around. "Is everyone is" If not we understand" Sarah asked a little scared. "Sarah, everyone's in, we all love you" Rory stated simply. "well, lets meet up here, in two days, everyone bring a list of people that might be willing to fight" I told them as we all stood up and exchanged hugs, then went our separate ways.

_Benny's POV_

Truthfully, I was scared about the fight, but Rory's right, I love Sarah like a sister, and Ethan's my bro, if anything happened to Sarah, it would kill him. But not only was I scared for my life, I was scared for Erica also, she is the love of my life, and I don't want anything to happen to her. I turned to Erica, "Erica, turn me" I told her pulling her to a stop. "Turn you what" she asked obviously confused about my sudden burst. "Undead" I told her pleading. "What? Benny, NO!" She screamed. "Why not? Think about it, we could be together forever, and it would help me stay alive through this battle, it really makes a lot of since, I think Sarah should change Ethan too and Rory with Kate" I told Erica looking her in the eyes. "Benny, that makes a lot of since, but I don't know if I want to put you through that" she told me. "Please Erica, please" I begged. "Let me think about it, besides, we have two months its not like Id have to change you right now." She told me grabbing my hand and started walking.

_Sarah's POV_

I blocked Jesse from my head and tried to live blissfully in this moment with Ethan. We were walking through the park hand in hand in content silence. Ethan broke the silence first, "I love you Sarah" I looked ahead, "I love you to Ethan, so much" I told him pulling him in for a long kiss. That moment was absolutely perfect. We walked back to my car and went to my house. No one was home so we decided to watch a movie. I went to pop some popcorn while Ethan picked the movie out. "Nothing too nerdy, please" I yelled to Ethan laughing silently to myself. Walking back into the living room I saw holding two movies, "Which movie, Dusk, or Dandelion Dust?" he asked me. "Umm, Dandelion Dust please" I told him, grabbing a blanket and sitting down on the couch. Ethan came and sat under the covers pushing play and turning the volume up. I laid my head on his shoulder and soon after I fell asleep after we had finished the popcorn.

_Ethan's POV_

Sarah had fallen asleep with her head on my shoulder, I gently picked her up and laid down with her in my arms, after Dandelion Dust ended I found myself falling asleep.

A couple hours later, I woke up checking the time, it was four thirty and it was almost time for Sarah to baby-sit JANE NOT ME! I got up and bent down next to Sarah. "Sarah, wake up" I whispered kissing her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes and I told her we needed to get to my place so she can baby-sit. She got up and brushed her hair. When she came back down stairs, she walked up to me, and threw her arms around my neck, kissing me passionately. " What was that for?" I asked dumbly. "Because I love you" She replied, pecking my lips once more, she grabbed my hand and we went to my house.

_Sarah's POV_

Id been babysitting for about an hour when Benny walked in the front door. "Hey E, hey Sarah? Can I talk to you in the kitchen real quick?" Benny asked me, I shot a confused look toward Ethan and he shrugged his shoulders. Benny and I walked into the kitchen. "Look Sarah, I know you're totally against this idea, but Erica and I were talking, and it makes a lot of since" Benny said seriously. "What are you talking about Benny?" I asked him confused. "I think you need to change Ethan, not this very moment, but before the battle, Erica is going to change me, and I just got done talking to Rory and he is prepared to change Kate, it will make it easier for Ethan to stay alive in battle, and he'll be stronger, less easier to harm, a better component against Jesse and his followers" Benny finished. I started in shock. He was right, it made since, and I just don't know if I will put Ethan through that. Benny looked at me sternly, "You have one month to decide, after that, we'll have to start training for the fight" then Benny turned and walked out of the house.

* * *

><p>Now, I know I felt bad about the cliff hanger from chapter four, buuut I couldnt resist ending this one in a cliff hanger! SORRY! Hope you liked it! Please reveiw your thoughts, opions, ideas!<p>

My-Babysitters-A-Vampire


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6! sorry for the wait!

* * *

><p>I walked into the living room thinking about what Benny had said. "What was that about" Ethan asked. "Nothing" I replied chastely. I'd think about it later. After I put Jane to bed I laid down on the couch putting my head on Ethan's lap and looked up at him. "Sarah" He asked stroking my hair. "Hhmmm" I questioned yawning. "What were you and Benny talking about?" He asked. Of course of all the subjects in the world that's what he chose. I thought for a second and decided to tell him. "Benny thinks it would be a good idea to change you into a vampire along with Rory and him" I told him closing my eyes. "Why" he questioned. "Because it would give you guy's a better chance to stay alive during the battle and more able to fight." I told him sighing. "He's right you know" Ethan said quickly. I stood up staring at him as he stood up too. "We wouldn't be such an easy target, if we fought while we were still mortal, the vampires would try to bite us and drain our blood" he explained.<p>

"Ethan Im not discussing this Im not changing you"

"Why not"

"Because I won't let you live like that"

"Maybe it's not your choice"

Our voices were getting louder with every come back.

"Well go ahead get Erica or Rory to do it Im not going to be the one to do that to you, and don't expect me to sit around and watch"

"Why won't you change me?"

"Because Im not putting you through that, seeing your family your friends, they'd eventually die, and you'd be seventeen forever"

"Don't you want to be with me forever? All I care about is being with you"

"No Ethan, you'll have to get some else to do it"

"But I don't want anyone else but you to change me"

"TOO BAD" I yelled.

"It's not your choice" He screamed back.

"Yes. It. Is." I screamed my eyes glowing green with fury, Ethan ran upstairs and I heard his door slam shut. I plopped myself on the couch and put my head in my hands and silently cried.

_Ethan's POV_

I sat up in my room with my head in my hands. The fat that Sarah wouldn't change me was stupid. All Benny's points were true and made since plus as long as I had Sarah in my life I could face anything. Im going to try and convince her to change me. I sat up there for I don't know how long before I finally decided to go down stairs and check on Sarah. When I got down stairs Sarah was asleep on my couch in a very uncomfortable looking position and she was shivering. I walked over to her and lifted her easily in my arms, she unconsciously wrapped her arms around my neck as I climbed the stairs and went to my room laying her on my bed and putting the covers over her I kissed her forehead and grabbed my art journal knowing exactly what I planned to do. I stayed up till four in the morning working on something for Sarah when I was finally done I was exhausted so I climbed the stairs and placed the note attached to the gift by her head and went down stairs getting a blanket and passing out on the couch.

_Sarah's POV_

I woke up the next morning in Ethan's bed with a note by my head. I opened it and all it said was 'sorry' in Ethan's familiar handwriting. There was a piece of ribbon connected to the note that led to the bedside table I got up and stretched walking over to the table were the most beautiful hand drawn picture Id ever seen. I looked at it closely to find out I was a picture of me that Ethan had hand drawn. I hugged the picture to m chest and went to go find Ethan. He was passed out on the couch. Poor thing was probably up all night drawing that picture. I gently shook him. "Ethan, come on, wake up let's move you to your bed" I whispered as he groggily stood up his eyes half closed I helped him up stairs and into bed, before he laid down, he half asleep told me, "I love you" then laid down and passed out at once. "I love you to, no matter how crazy you are sometimes, I defiantly love you" I whispered sitting down in his computer chair and went into my own little world debating weather or not I should change him, his and Benny's points made since, and I don't know what I would do if he died. It seemed like minutes later when I heard a muffled thump as I shook back to reality to see Ethan waking up. He blinked a couple times then as soon as he stood up I tackled him with a hug and we fell back on the bed together. I gave him a long passionate kiss. "What was that for?" he questioned. "That beautiful picture" I told him smiling.

_Ethan's POV_

"Im sorry Sarah" I told her stroking her hair. "Im sorry too Ethan, Benny's points make since, I just, I just don't know" She laid her head on my chest, taking a deep breath. I stood, pulling her up with me. She left to allow me to get dressed. When I came down stairs I grabbed a pop-tart. "What do you wonna do today?" I asked. "I don't know, hey, lets just hang out today and see if Erica and Benny want to go on a double date tonight" she asked me smiling. "What about Rory and Kate?" I questioned raising my eyebrows. "Rory flew Kate to Colorado for the day because Kate loves snow" She explained grabbing my pop-tart and taking a bite out of it. I nodded. "Um well, sure call Erica up" I told her finishing off my pop-tart and throwing the wrapper away. Sarah pulled out her phone and dialed Erica's number and walking in the living room to talk to her best friend. I fixed me some punch and started walking toward the living room when I ran into Sarah, spilling my punch all over her shirt. She gave a little gasp as the punch stained her white and purple shirt. "Oh my gosh Im sorry Sarah" I gushed setting down the cup. "Its ok, but I can't stay in this; can I borrow one of your shirts?" She asked me. "Uh, yeah come on" I told her as we went up stairs; I grabbed her a plain navy blue shirt and handed it to her. She went into the bathroom and put it on. She came out putting her stained shirt on my bed. "I just might have to keep this shirt" she told me. "Why's that?" I asked wrapping my arms around her waist. "Cause it smells like you, and its comfortable, and Im stealing it" she kissed my nose, and squirmed away from me, I put a shocked look on my face. She ran down the stairs at vampire speed and I ran after her. She was no where to be seen. Suddenly I felt something leap on my back and I fell down on top of Sarah. She giggled as I kissed her nose and stood up pulling her with me. We hung out for another couple hours around the house before Sarah abruptly stood up after reading a text from Erica. "What is it" I stood up with her. "Erica's meeting me at my house and Benny's heading over here to get ready for our date" she said kissing me briefly then leaving. Not short after, Benny arrived.

_Sarah's POV_

When I got to my house, Erica was waiting outside. I got out and gave my crazy best friend a hug. "Hey!" I squealed. We went inside and went up to my room. "So Sarah, what's with the new shirt?" Erica asked sarcastically. "Ethan spilled punch on me, so I stole his shirt" I replied going straight to my closet. The next two hours were spent on talking about the guys, and getting ready for our double date. When we were done, I had decided to wear a knee length loose dark purple dress that flows at the waist line and has large yellow flowers below the waist line, and is plain above the waist, with black high heels. Erica picked out a tight fitting black dress that had one long tight arm sleeve on her right arm, with black stilettos. We drove to the guy's house and knocked on the door. We were going to a fancy restaurant so the guys were wearing black tuxes, when they opened the door, their mouths dropped. "Hey boys" Erica said laughing. "Ethan, hello?" I chuckled. "You look amazing" he whispered as he pulled me into a hug. "You look hot" Benny laughed as he checked out Erica. "I know" she replied grabbing his hand pulling him to the car. I laced my hand with Ethan's as we walked to the car. Dinner was amazing we all sat around and laughed and talked and when it was over we all said goodbye when we got back to Ethan's house. I grabbed my duffle bag from my car. "What's that for" Ethan questioned eyeing the bag. "Your mom and dad are going out of town for three days and asked if Id stay and baby-sit you" I laughed pinching Ethan's cheek. He made a face. "Your Jane's babysitter!" he whined as we walked inside. "Hi Mrs. Morgan" I said cheerfully. "Hi Sarah! Thank you sooo much" She said as she grabbed her suitcase as Mr. Morgan came down stairs. "Ethan, behave for Sarah" they said giving their only son a big hug and kissed Jane's cheek. "MOM! Dad! She's Jane's babysitter!" Ethan groaned. "Sure honey" Mrs. Morgan said and they walked out the door. I chuckled as Ethan grumbled. After awhile I put Jane to bed. Id been thinking about changing Ethan again. I knew what I was going to do; I walked down stairs, "Ethan" he looked at me. "Im going to change you, in three weeks" I told him boldly.

* * *

><p>Ooo! Hope you liked it! It took me FOREVER to write this! Its the longest chapter Ive written so far! School starts tommarow so updates might get slow, but ill do my best! PLEASE REVEIW!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

So its 8:30 and normally Im not tired at this time, but school just started and I havent slept in two days, and Im exhausted, but I decided I loved my readers more than sleep! Hope yall enjoy sorry for the short chapter! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE WAIT! This one didnt turn out as well as the others, I was tired and had a severe case of writers block!

* * *

><p><em><span>Ethan's POV<span>_

I ran over to Sarah and easily lifted her into my arms bridal style, turning her in a circle really fast, and when I stopped, I pressed my lips against hers forcefully holding her tight in my arms. I sat her down. "What made you change your mind" I questioned. She came up and wrapped her arms around my neck, whispering "you" into my neck. " Ethan, this is going to sound really selfish but no matter how much I fear you living my life style, my worse fear is living without you" she mumbled as I felt tear drops stain my shirt. I lifted her head up softly, kissing away her tears, "don't cry" I mumbled. We walked over to the couch and fell down together and soon after the movie started, Sarah fell asleep in my lap, I picked her up gently and carried her to my room where I laid her down, and laid down next to her, falling asleep instantly.

_Erica's POV_

Sarah called me the next morning telling me that she was going to change Ethan and asked if I was going to change Benny, after we discussed it for awhile, I called Benny up and told him our plans, he sounded overly excited, next I called Rory up and discussed it. He was in to; he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kate as much as Sarah and I wanted to spend ours with Benny and Ethan.

_Sarah's POV_

Three weeks passed by quickly, Rory, Erica and I trying to spend as much time with mortal Kate, Benny and Ethan as we could. We were all in Ethan's basement hugging and kissing, I held Ethan close. "What if something goes wrong" I whispered worriedly. "It won't" he whispered back. "But what if I kill you" I questioned scared. "You wont, I believe you one-hundred percent, I know you can do this" Ethan said kissing me briefly. As he pulled away, I locked my fingers through his hair deepening the kiss. We stayed like that for a couple minutes before he backed away, I took a quick glance at Rory and Erica, who both gave a quick nod before we sunk our teeth into the love of our life.

_Ethan's POV _

The pain that came with Sarah's bite was excruciating. I felt her suck some blood to insert the venom, and then pull her fangs out. Pain shot through every inch of my body. I fell to the floor writhing in pain. It was excruciating. Then everything blacked out.

_Sarah's POV _

Watching Ethan fall and start writhing around was almost impossible to watch. I grabbed Erica's hand frantically. Feeling my fangs pop back out, and feeling a sort of lightness, and I knew I was a full vampire, this is my destiny, it just makes Jesse want me in his possession even more, and when Ethan was ok, I was determined to find out why I was so important. After Ethan passed out it was only hours later when he woke up a fledgling, I had Grandma's fake blood in hand ready for him. He grabbed it and downed it in seconds.

_Ethan's POV_

Drinking blood wasn't normally what you'd think, even though it was fake blood, but as the sweet liquid spilled down my throat my hunger went away quickly. It tasted unlike anything I've ever tasted before, it was sweet but not unbearably sweet, and it hand a tangy sourness to it. After I gulped all the bottles down, I stood up and walked to Sarah flashing my fangs for the fun of it. I suddenly held her close and kissed her, thanking her for giving us forever. "I love you" I told her. "I love you to" she said pulling me down stairs. Being a vampire took some getting used to. But really fun, Benny and Kate enjoyed it too. I was at the house with mom and dad Sarah was at her house talking about the same things as I was. "Mom, dad, Benny, Rory, Sarah, Erica, Kate and I were wondering if we could all go up to that camping ground you used to take me to, as a summer trip, the girls will have their own tent and so will Benny, Rory and I" I asked them. "As long as it's ok with their parents and you call us everyday, how long?" My mom questioned. "Two weeks, but we will come back before then for food, supplies and to visit." I muttered. "Um, I don't know Ethan, oh all right" My mom decided. The next day I was packed and ready with Sarah waiting for me to get in the car. "Bye mom, bye dad love you guys" I told them with a big hug. "Bye Jane" I said giving my eight year old sister a big hug as she clung onto me. Then I got in the car, giving them one last wave, and we were off to meet the others at the site. When we got there we set up tents, of course I stretched the truth a little we set u three tents, one for Sarah and I, one for Benny and Erica and one for Rory and Kate to share. Once we got them set up, we lit the camp fire and ate dinner, (hey, just because we were vampires, doesn't mean we cant eat mortal food!) then Benny stood up and said, "Okay guys, we all need as much sleep as possible, tomorrow we practice fighting, good night" then he and Erica walked off to there tent.

* * *

><p>Now I know I dont deserve to give you such a short chapter but Im sorry! hopefully the next chapter will be better than this one, this chapter sucked! SORRY! When I was writing it I was also texting three people at once and one of em' was my bf sorry!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

OMG! I AM SOOO SORRY! My internet got cut off and we just got it back up! IM SOO SORRY! But its back up now, and Ive uploaded two new chapters, I was hoping to write five before my internet came back on, but I got really busy with homework, and I went up to a friends birthday party for three days cause she moved and I hadnt see her in two months! Again, im so unbelievably sorry!

* * *

><p>I took Sarah by the hand and we went into the tent she asked me to turn around so she could change and when I turned back around to my surprise she was in the shirt I gave her and a pair of shorts, my shirt looked really good on her too. She turned so I could get dressed I wore a pair of basket ball shorts and didn't put a shirt on when I turned around Sarah's mouth dropped.<p>

_Sarah's POV_

Seeing Ethan without a shirt on was amazing he had been working out the past month and a half a lot and it certainly showed he had a six pack! I quickly closed my mouth and crawled into the sleeping bags patting the side next to me, Ethan then climbed in I turned around to face his chest and snuggled into him. I felt him kiss my hair and then I slowly faded away into a dream.

_Ethan wasn't there, I couldn't find him and then I slowly remembered. He had died in the battle Jesse had brutally cut Ethan across the chest with a wooden stake the shoved it slowly into his chest slightly turning it. I saw him right before my eyes fall to the ground, his eyes a look of pure agony and then he turned to dust. _

_Ethan's POV_

I woke up to the sound of Sarah whimpering in her sleep she had tears poring down her face. "Sarah" I shook her, "Come on wake up Sarah" I shook her harder, and she jolted up. "You were, you were dead Jesse killed you" she stuttered. I pulled her close wrapping my arms around her for her own protection. "Sarah, it was just a dream, just a dream" I whispered again and again to sooth her. She sobbed into my shirt thoroughly soaking it as I whispered reassuring thoughts in her head. She soon fell back asleep and I wrapped my arms protectively around her. I soon fell asleep also. When we woke in the morning we got dressed, Sarah in some workout pants and a loose purple shirt to work out in and I wore some sweats and borrowed the shirt I gave Sarah, secretly because it smelled like her, luckily it wont get sweaty, vampires don't sweat. We walked outside to see everyone standing around. "Ok, lets get to work, Um, Erica and I will work together, Rory and Kate, Sarah, and You Ethan" Benny pointed out. We all got in pairs, "Ok act like their your enemy, but we have fake weapons" Erica called out. I looked at Sarah, and lunged, getting on top of her back, ready to swing at her head, but she threw me down, then tackled me to the ground, she hissed her fangs out at me, right before she took a bite out of me, I flipped us to where I was on top of her, letting my senses take over, I was about to bite her, before the overwhelming feeling came over me, I couldn't look at Sarah like that, I couldn't possibly ever think of killing her, so I gently kissed her neck, then stood up and pulled her up. "Sarah, I cant do this" I told her. "Why not Ethan" she questioned, "The thought of, hurting you, putting you through pain, is just to much for me, I cant do it" I told her backing up and turning around to see Kate on top of Rory, acting like she was stabbing him with a stake, and Benny on top of Erica, on the ground, but they weren't fighting they were making out. Obviously this partnering wasn't going to work out right. "Hey guys" I screamed across the field. They ran over here in less than a second. "Obviously this partnering isn't going to work, here's the new partnering, Benny, you and I, Rory and Sarah, Erica and Kate" I told them dragging Benny with me. "Dude, why'd you do that" Benny asked. "I cant think of hurting Sarah, and YOU WERE MAKING OUT WITH ERICA" I told him. "Ok ok fine" He grumbled. I had him tackled and won ten out of twelve, before we finally decided to take a break.

After the break we went back to fighting Benny flipped me upside down and I flipped up doing a back flip. Then I pounded him in the chest pushing him on the ground, I laughed real heartily as Benny gave a yelp. Then I heard Sarah yell, "Ethan"!

Sarah's POV

Erica was on top of me then in less than a second she jerked up after Benny had screamed. She crouched low her eyes glowing red with furry as she looked at, to my surprise Ethan. I stood up quickly gritting my teeth. "Erica don't" I warned with a low growl. She ran to Ethan. I screamed his name, warning him to look, then suddenly he was tackled to the ground by Erica. She started clawing at him trying to find purchase to bite Ethan but he was holding her back. I ran up to them smelling blood. It was Ethan's. He wasn't a full vampire just a fledgling, therefore he could still bleed to death. Within seconds I picked up Erica struggling to keep my cool so I wouldn't slaughter her and threw her off Ethan the Benny tackled her and restrained her from moving. I fell to the ground crying out Ethan's name. he was near unconsciousness and if he didn't get blood in him within the next thirty seconds he would die. But we were so far away from camp, about a two minute vampire run. Rory, as if reading my mind stood up and sprinted in the direction of camp, I picked up Ethan and flew with him toward camp, knowing the run would be too bumpy for him to handle. The last thing he said before his body went slack in my arms was, "I love you Sarah"

* * *

><p>HOPE YOU LIKED IT! :)<p>

My-Babysitters-A-Vampire


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE! Again, SOO sorry about the internet thing! but here is chapter nine, hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>I fell to the ground next to the tent hoping and praying Ethan wasn't dead. Rory ran outside hearing me land. He passed me the blood, after one sniff I realized it was human. But there wasn't time to hesitate as I pulled Ethan's mouth open and shoved the bottle down his throat squeezing it, letting the blood rush down his throat. After a couple minutes, he slowly opened his eyes.<p>

Ethan's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, all I remembered was Erica attacking me, my entire body hurt. "Sarah" I croaked. She threw her arms around me sobbing; my hand immediately flew up and stroked her hair, as I shushed her. She pulled away patting where my wounds were, I grabbed her hands, "Im fine, look, Im fine" I told her then she reverently crushed her lips against mine. It took me a moment before I kissed her back, just as passionate. She leaned back, putting her forehead against mine, whispering, "I love you so, so, so much".

Benny's POV

After I felt it was safe, and Erica calmed down I stood up quickly pulling her up with me, I was really mad, and wanted to get to Ethan as soon as possible, but I had to talk to Erica first. I walked a couple steps away, and she timidly placed her hand on my shoulder. "How could you" I told her furiously refusing to turn around. "Benny, I thought you were being hurt, it's tutorial, I didn't know what I was doing, it just came over me" She said sounding kind of sad. I turned around. "That's my best friend, that could be DEAD right now, you hurt him really bad, he's the closest thing I have to family, besides my grandma, and you almost, or did, take him away from me right then" I growled looking her in the eyes. "Benny, I know, I know, Im so sorry, I, I didn't know what came over me, lets go check on him" She told me getting ready to run, looking me in the eyes, a silent plead to forgive her, I walked over to her, placing my hand in hers, and we ran.

Ethan's POV

When Benny arrived he hugged me tightly, I knew he must've been really worried. Then I saw Erica, standing there looking uncomfortable. "Erica, look, Im fine, I forgive you, I would've done the same for Sarah" I told her. She ran up to me giving me a big hug. "Ethan Im so sorry" She whispered. "Hey, it's ok" I told her as she pulled away. She backed up and grabbed Benny's hand. Sarah helped me up, all the scratches were gone, but I was still sore. I stumbled a bit; Erica winced as Sarah grabbed me to keep me steady. She walked me over to our tent and helped me lay down, I slipped out of my t-shirt, and Sarah climbed in beside me, it had been a long day, and we were both exhausted. Suddenly Sarah pulled my face down to hers and kissed me, I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her close to me, kissing her passionately. She explored my chest with her hands, sending shivers up my spine. She flipped over to where she was on top of me; I gave her butterfly kisses all over her face. She laid down next to me and fell asleep with her head on my chest.

Sarah's POV

I woke up, and stretched, feeling emptiness next to me, where was Ethan? I got up and looked outside curiously, the others were asleep still, where could he be? I wondered. I tried his cell-phone, once, twice, three times, no answer. I was beginning to get really worried. When I turned around, I gave a little gasp, Ethan was on one knee in front of me, "Will you marry me, Sarah".

He was holding a small black box, with the most beautiful ring Id ever seen, it was small, but not to small, it was crystal, and it was in the shape of a heart, it was truly beautiful. I gasped, putting my hand over my mouth as tears started flowing down my eyes. "Ethan, we are only seventeen!" I told him. That's why you say yes, and when we are "supposedly" nineteen, we get married" He told me sweetly, with that little plead in his face. "Sarah, I want to spend the rest of eternity with you, and I want to do it right" He said pleadingly. "Yes, a million times yes!" I told him flying into his arms, and he twirled me around. He slid the ring on my finger where it fit perfectly. I stared at it in amazement. "Now we just have to worry about telling the others" I told him, admiring the ring.

* * *

><p>Hoping to get up chapter ten by wednesday! THATS A PROMISE!<p>

My-Babysitters-A-Vampire


	10. Chapter 10

HEY! Im sorry for the sort chapter! This was more of a filler in, thats why it was soo short! Only 447 words! Thats my shortest yet! Hope You Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><span>Sarah's POV<span>_

Once everyone woke up Ethan and I sat them all down, they had a confusion plastered across all their faces. I held up my left hand, showing my ring. Erica screamed. "OMG Its soo pretty!" she gushed grabbing my hand. "Thank you!" we started talking over wedding things and I overheard Benny, Rory, and Ethan's conversation. "Nice man" Benny said giving Ethan a hug. "Why you getting tied down so soon?" Rory teased, which got him a punch in the arm, followed by an " OWWW Just kidding man" Rory chuckled quietly. Kate ran up to us. "Where have you been" I questioned her. "getting more substitute blood for everyone" she said grabbing my hand and squealing. "HOW PRETTY!" she yelled.

_Ethan's POV_

After the commotion wore down over the wedding we all sat down for breakfast. When Erica and Benny, also told us they were going to get married, but hadn't gotten a ring yet. We congratulated them with loud cheers, and Sarah squealing by my side. Sarah grabbed my hand, and I went into a vision,

_I saw Sarah, Erica, Rory, Kate, Benny, and I, _

_excepted we were older, maybe in our late twenties,_

_Sarah was holding a little baby boy, and two twin girls sat on my lap,_

_Erica was pregnant, rubbing her swollen belly with a smile, _

_Rory and Kate her holding hands and watching their little girl, _

_About two years old, crawl around on her chubby little hands and knees_

After I snapped out of my vision, I realized no one had noticed. I secretly smiled, I know now, every thing is going to be okay, we were even going to find a cure, and have children! I chose to keep that information to myself, sometimes knowing the future can't be a good thing, and I want Sarah to be surprised, not already know what happened.

We talked and laughed, like the old times. We practiced all day, nothing going wrong, then we ate dinner and went to bed. We fell into that routine very quickly. Because of training we were to tiered to do anything else, so we just went to sleep. This routine worked. Until one night I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep. I decided to take a walk. I kissed Sarah on the cheek and walked outside taking a deep breath. I walked for hours, taking in the scenery, and animals that would cross every once in a while. When I heard a disturbing noise coming from the forest, I decided to follow it. The noise led me to a little clearing, and in the middle, stood Jesse.

* * *

><p>Oooo Sorry for the cliff hanger, I feel so mean now! Im hoping to get a new chapter up by friday, but I cant make promises, Ive got a pep-ralley to play in tomarrow, and I might have to play my flute in the football game, and I have to go to the football game anyway, because one of my best friends and my boyfriend are playing in the football game, gotta go make sure neither get hurt! Then I might have alot of homework also, so Ill try my best! No promises though! at the latest, Ill have it up by Monday, my mom is going out of town, so Im going to a friends house for the weekend!<p>

My-Babysitters-A-Vampire


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry! I got so caught up in school work and playing my instrument that I didnt get to write! Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

><p>Jesse stood in front of me with a wicked smile plastered to his face. "What are you doing here Jesse? What do you want?" I asked him not letting my nervousness leak through my voice. "Why Ethan, you already know, I want Sarah" He seethed. "Too bad, I'd give my life to save Sarah you can't have her! Why do you want her so much?" I questioned, standing up straight. "She's special, I can't tell you why, or you'd use it against my advantage, but I will tell you this, in exactly two weeks, we are coming, all my army, and we WILL fight every last one of your little excuses for a vampire off, to get to Sarah, nothing will stand in my way. She's mine" Jesse threatened. I got really mad. Before I could lunge he disappeared. I walked back to camp, trying to work off my rage. When I got back, I woke everyone up and sat them down. "I just had a little spat with Jesse in the forest not ten minutes ago. He's coming here in two weeks, with full intentions on killing every one of us to get to Sarah" I informed them all.<p>

Sarah's POV

The news of Jesse both shocked, and scared me. I didn't want anyone getting hurt. But I had to realize it wasn't my choice anymore. "Sarah has some sort of power, and I'd like to find out what it is, because whatever it is, it can help us defeat them, once and for all." Ethan informed us. Rory spoke up, "I know people that can, and are willing to help us, they've all met Jesse and want to destroy him too, once and for all they will be here in the morning, I advise we all get some sleep first" after that we all walked back to our own tents. I laid down next to Ethan. "Im scared" I whispered into his chest. "I know, its going to be fine though" He whispered and with that we fell asleep.

Ethan's POV

When we woke up in the morning and ate, we then got ready to meet Rory's friends. After a couple minutes of us sitting around waiting. At least thirty vampires came out, about the same amount of girls as boys, and all pale white with fangs. They all lined up girls on one side, boys on the other. They looked comfortable around each other, so they'd all met before. One stepped forward, he was tall with blonde hair and very muscled. He spoke in a deep rough voice, "Hello, my name is Jason, I am the leader of this coven, and we are here to defeat Jesse, this is my mate, Cathleen". A young girl, in about her mid-twenties walked up. She medium height, with long red hair that stopped about mid-back. She had startling green eyes. She was quite beautiful. She gave a wave. "Hello, I can see peoples powers, there isn't really a name for it, but we will get to that later. Not many Vampires are blessed with powers. Among my husband and I, stand Mind readers, they can read the minds of anyone with in a half mile radius of them, we have vampires that can hurt you with their mind, cause you insufferable pain, we have shape shifters, and Mind protectors, people that can make a sheild streatch across their friends and families minds, and keep them from mind readers, and the ones that can cause you pain, or any mind tricks or things that vampires can do to the mind, very unique and talented people stand before you, and it looks like we have some in front of us, more powerful, older generations of powers, a spell master, and a seer, and.. Oh my, you" Cathleen stopped and pointed toward Sarah. "I haven't seen anyone like you in over a millennia, darling, you're very blessed, and very special to the vampire race, you're an earth goddess." Cathleen stared, her mouth slightly open. "You mean like an earth priestess" Sarah asked, clearly confused. "No darling, an earth goddess is much more, you have the power to put people to sleep, to make them forget where they are, to make them go insane if you wanted to, all of our powers conjoined, and more, you have mind over matter, like telekinetic, you have the ability to create fire, ice, water, any elements, just by thought, you're a very special young lady, and, we must get started on training immediately" Cathleen finished. Sarah looked at me, then looked at Cathleen, "Lets get started"

* * *

><p>My boyfriend is playing football right now! Wish I could be there! Greys Anatomy tonight! YAY<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN SOOO LONG! IVE MISSED YOU GUYS! So sorry, I have had writers block on this story for AGES! I planned on writing yesterday, but I got really sick so I couldnt. I finally told myself yall were probably getting irritated with me, and needed to make you guys happy! I know its short, its more of a filler in, and Its not one of my best... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please...!**

**To one of my fans, (I forgot the name! SORRY!) Yes, I am VERY country! I live in Texas! YEEEHAAAWW! Haha, I dont say yeehaaaww though! Im from Bryan, and was born in a town, (Im not giving the town away, for obvious reasons.. Im VERY parinoid) ANYWAY, everyone says my town is were Texas hillbillies came from.. SO that explains any 'country talk' in my writing, such as yall! Hehe**

* * *

><p><span>S<span>arah's POV

We went straight to training, that is, Ethan, Cathleen and I did, everyone else set up camp, chatted, or watched us patiently, waiting for me to do something extraordinary or what not. Truth is, Im scared. Im scared that Cathleen's wrong about my said 'powers'. Im scared that Im going to fail everyone. I don't feel special. Am I really as special as Cathleen, and all the others believe I am? Cathleen directed my gaze away from my wondering thoughts, and insecurities.

"Sarah, I want you to try and empty your mind, we're going to start with something simple, telepathy."

I did as she asked, feeling serene, and at peace and very comfortable. I let thoughts fly from my head, clearing my scattered brain, forcing it into a relaxed state. I waited Cathleen's next instructions, with my eyes closed. I felt something tingle, in my fingertips, I raised my hand quickly, my mind was playing tricks, making me think something was coming my way, yet, the feeling felt so… Real. Power surged through my body, and I got a quick energy boast, waking me up. I opened my eyes. To my surprise, a pan, the one we used to cook breakfast this morning, was a small distance of three feet away from my outstretched hand. Floating, in the mid-air. I retreated my hand, and closed my fist, and the pot fell. My energy quickly vanished, leaving me gasping for breath. I took small breaths, each one a loud, quick puff out. In. Out. In. Out. Ethan hugged me, whispering, "That was amazing" then he slowly retreated. His touch left me with energy rushing through my veins.

We practiced, hours on end like that. Occasionally she'd throw something at me, and it would immediately stop in then air, only when my hand was raised. We worked on mind blocking, something I found fairly easy, they tried to attack Ethan, with his mind. I got defensive, my body seemed to know automatically that I couldn't physically protect him, and I felt a rubber band like invisible substance stretch from only protecting my mind, to also protecting his. Ethan stopped moaning and shaking, and stood up. "I feel fine!" He exclaimed, kissing me on the lips for a quick second. Each task I preformed, took a lot of energy, Ethan gave me a simple touch after tasks, we found it restored my energy each time.

Each task they asked me to perform, I would clear my mind, no matter what insecurities I had, Id find it was very easy, and only took a small fraction of my brain span attention. After a couple more hours, I exclaimed I was exhausted, and we all needed a good nights sleep. Ethan and I walked to our tent, now surrounded by at least, forty others. I now don't feel so tiny, we went from six people, to almost sixty. I felt a little better about the fight, I knew we could win, and I knew we would, I just don't want anyone to get hurt.

Ethan's POV

Watching Sarah perform her tasks was really something. She was truly special, in my eyes she always had been, but now she can feel special her self. I loved her so much. I was quite sure that we'd win this battle. If you could even call it that anymore. Our powers are a lot stronger, and our numbers are a lot larger now, I had no doubts about our soon victory.

Sarah and I laid down in the tent, she was fast asleep with her head on my chest. I watched her for a while. I knew we'd be ok. No matter what came our way, I knew we'd get through it, no matter how tough the obstacles. I loved her, and nothing was going to take her away from me, not Jesse, not anyone. Not now, not ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! PLEASE REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW! I deserve them! I fell, (Down some stairs) then tripped, (over my backpack) and I really messed up my knee bad, Im not giving any details, because of veiwers with weak stomachs, but its pretty bad, I have to go get x-rays done in a couple days, then I will tell yall what happens after that! I might need surgury on it, or I might have to get some sort of cast thingy on it, I have NO idea, IM NOT A DOCTOR! But... Thats what you get from being clumsy! PLUS Im sick... AND ONE THING THAT WILL MAKE ME FEEL BETTER IS... REVEIWS! REVEIWS! REVEIWS! Wait what will make me feel better?... ReeeeeeeVeeeeeiiiiiws! RE-VEIWS! REVEIWS! YAY! :D<strong>

** My-Babysitters-A-Vampire**

**OHH and P.S here in the next couple days, Ill be changing my name to Skyscraper123 or something with skyscraper in it! SOOOO dont be alarmed if you cant find me under My-Babysitters-A-Vampire! I will let yall know if I change my mind, which I probably wont but... REVEIW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Im soo sorry! Ive been so caught up with school I havent had time to update! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! This is sadly the last chapter... :( IF YOU HAVENT READ IT, READ THE HUGER GAMES SERIES, I COULDNT PUT IT DOWN! :)

* * *

><p><span>Sarah's POV<span>

We trained we ate we slept, we trained we ate we slept. This is how it went on for so long that I stopped checking, let alone caring about what day it was. So it was quite a shock when Ethan came into the tent, interrupting the first break I had in who knows how many days and said, "They're here, get ready". The look on his face was pure terror. I knew then that he thought we were going to loose, he wouldn't go down easily, but lets face it, Jesse is stronger, faster and smarter than us. I stood up silently, looking down. Not frightened for me, but for Ethan, and I knew he was thinking the same thing about me.

In a swift movement, Ethan pulled me into a deep kiss, this was it, he was saying goodbye. After what seemed like forever and a day, Ethan pulled away, clasping my hand in his and intertwining our fingers. So many thoughts rushed through my head as we walked out hand in hand, toward our death, toward our fate, toward Jesse's army and our awaiting friends.

The look on all my friends faces were sullen, even Kate, who was always optimistic, cheering me on when I practiced my powers, even when I had no hope that Id ever prefect something, was looking down, her face red clutching on to Rory's hand for dear life, her eyes red and puffy because she had been crying. They all thought that we weren't going to come out of this victorious. But I couldn't let them go into battle with no hope for victory, let alone survival, that would pretty much be committing suicide.

So I dropped Ethan's hand, and when he gave me a confused look, and gave him a small smile, reaching over to quickly squeeze his hand in reassurance. I walked to the front and faced all of my friends and loved ones, giving a small smile before turning to face Jesse. When I took a nervous peek over my shoulder, my friends stood a little straighter, and looked a little more hopeful than before. Hope flooded through my body, up to my finger tips. Feeling energized, I turned to Jesse. "What do you want Jesse" I questioned him. Isn't it obvious, I want you of course, who else, besides my ex - girlfriend?" He chuckled, giving me a smirk. "Come to our side, Sarah, You have one last chance to spare everyone you love, Ill even think about sparing your little pet Ethan" He said obnoxiously.

I heard Ethan growl from behind me, as he stepped forward. "You can't have her, _ever_" Ethan snarled. Jesse just gave a slight smirk in Ethan's direction, and gestured all around him. "Look around, look at all we have to offer. No deaths, Ethan will be alive and happy, and whole. Isn't that what you want?" He let the words hang there in the air for a moment. Ethan's warm hand encircled mine in an instant, "Don't believe him, Sarah, he is lying. We can and _will_ win this" So I didn't except Jesse's offer, because Ethan's voice was so sure, so knowing, that I hadn't any choice but to believe him with every being of my body. Jesse must've seen the change of expression on my face go from persuasion, to determination because the last thing he said was, "Let the battle begin"

Vampires ran around us as I tried to stay by Ethan, occasionally punching and kicking one of them then twisting their neck if they got close enough. My body went into full battle mode, as my only thought was to keep us alive. Because no one was falling to the floor paralyzed, I knew I was doing a good job keeping my mind shield around everyone. I occasionally felt a pounce on my invisible rubber band that stretched around everyone, and I knew that was someone trying to hurt us with their minds.

I could just glimpse Kate, Rory, Benny, and Jessica fighting around us. I was starting to get the hang of my powers, as I pulled a tree straight from the ground with just thinking about it, and smashed it into some of Jesse's minions. The pounding on my mind shield was getting more and more pronounced, one pound straight after another. I kept holding it up though.

An hour passed, maybe two with rocks and uprooted trees flying around of my will, when I heard Ethan's desperate fry for help. I turned, thinking he was right beside me, to find him a good twenty yards from me, in Jesse's arms. Jesse had him by the neck, facing away from me, getting ready to snap Ethan's neck. I could feel all our friends watching and waiting for my reaction. I was in shock at first not able to move a muscle, but quickly snapped out of it when Ethan shot me a desperate look.

My hands raise, and a tree that was a good fifty feet away from me uprooted and flew at Jesse, crashing into him, making him fall down. Ethan sprang up and backed away as a ran at an inhuman speed to Jesse. I snapped Jesse's neck in a heartbeat, ending the battle.

Few were left from Jesse's side, we played fairly, giving mercy to those that pleaded for it, and giving a quick short death to those that chose to continue fighting. I ran into Ethan's arms and he caught me laughing. We hugged for what seemed like forever before he whispered, "I love you" in my hair. Nothing could be more perfect.

Two Years Later

I was a nervous wreck. I was a nervous wreck when I woke up. I was a nervous wreck as Jessica and Kate applied my make up, did my hair, and slipped me into my dress. But here I was, a nervous wreck, my palms sweating as I faced a large set of white oak doors, waiting for my cue. Suddenly, the piano started to play, and the doors opened wide leaving me faced with a whole bunch of my and Ethan's family and friends staring at me. I looped my arm with my dads, and took a slow, steady step forward. The moment my eyes me Ethan's, my worries vanished, and I wasn't a nervous wreck, but a happy, young bride, waiting to spend the rest of forever with her fiancée. I walked achingly slow down the isle, just wanting to run into Ethan's arms.

When we finally reached the end of the isle, my dad, crying, handed me of to Ethan. He clasped my hands in his. It seemed like forever before the preacher said, "Do you, Ethan Seth Morgan, take Sarah Elisabeth Mason, as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until thy death do you part?". Ethan smiled and said, "I do". The preacher looked at me, "Do you, Sarah Elisabeth Mason, take Ethan Seth Morgan, as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until thy death do you part?". I grinned, a large grin. "I do" I said confidently. "I now pronounce you, husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride"

Ethan leaned in and our lips touched sealing our destiny.

* * *

><p>Please reveiw, I hope you liked the ending, signing off for the last time for this story, its me,<p>

My-Babysitters-A-Vampire


	14. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

Sorry! I know this isnt a new chapter.. And I promised myself I would never put up seperate author's notes that way you all didnt get your hopes up.. But this one is ABSOLUTLY NECESSARY! As I said before, the chapter I just posted a couple days ago, was sadly the end to this story. BUT everyone is begging for a better ending, and though I LOVVEEE this ending that I have... After rethinking and rereading it, it kinda leaves you hanging, so I will post one more chapter, hopefully by next week. I am super busy this week, sorry, I have a band concert thursday, and Ive got a UIL contest thursday during the day - my concert is after school. So I will be studying till Thursday and Friday I have family coming over, so the only writing time I will have is over the weekend. This chapter will be after the wedding, and a few years later after Ethan, Sarah, Benny, Jessica, and Kate and Rory have kids. Lots of love to all of my readers,

My-Babysitters-A-Vampire

P.S. I am writing a story, and am debating on weather or not to put it on FF but if I do, I will let you guys know, it will not be an MBAV story, but will be really good, so please keep reading my stories, Love you guys so much! BYE! :)


	15. Chapter 15  Conclusion

Here it is! The FINAL chapter of Our Destiny's in Our Hands! PLEASE! LOTS OF COMMENTS! I deserve it, I was really thinking of NOT writing this chapter, but I followed through, and I think it turned out really well. Those that cry easily - might wonna grab some tissues, I knew what I was gonna make happen, and I STILL cried... The Names in the chapter are my choices to name my kids when I get older. I spent A LOT of time getting these names together, and I LOVE them. My favorites are:

Trinity Faith Taylor

Mary Beth Olivia

Seth Ryan

Jace Thomas

Jaylee Ann

Lily Grace

Destiny Paige

Tristan Jack

Eli Anothony

Sydney Claire

Mason Andrew

Choices I would have for naming my kids:

Guys:

Seth Ryan, Tristan Jack, Seth Ryan, and Mason Andrew

Girls: Lily Grace, Trinity Faith, Mary Beth and Jaylee Ann

My favorite guy name - Tristan Jack Favorite Girl Name - Trinity Faith

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>10 Years Later<p>

Sarah's POV

It turns out vampires _can_ have children - and Ethan and I did have children, four beautiful kids. In order there was Seth Ryan Morgan, Luke Michael Morgan, Jace Thomas Morgan, Caitlyn Elizabeth Morgan, Trinity Faith Taylor Morgan, and Mary Beth Olivia Morgan. **(This is what I would name my kids) **

Jace is nine, Luke is seven, Seth is six, Caitlyn, Trinity Faith, and Mary Beth are triplets, and are five. I loved them all more than my whole life, and would do anything for them. Our three little girls have Ethan wrapped around their little fingers, all they have to do is look at him with their big brown eyes and he will do anything to make them happy.

They are pretty much humans, they grow, they eat real food, they don't grow inhumanly fast, but they do have a small thirst for blood. They drink animal blood, like Ethan and I.

Jace and Luke are very protective over the girls, its cute watching them stand up for them. Just the other day some boy was mocking Mary Beth, and Jace came up and said, "You leave my sister alone!" it was to adorable.

In my opinion, the boys looked like a much younger version of Ethan, but with my shaped eyes, and the girls were a perfect mixture of Ethan and me. They had Ethan's eyes, my eye color, his lips, my nose and a beautiful mixture of Ethan and I's different shades of brown hair combined.

I laid in bed, snuggled in Ethan's arms when Mary Beth, Trinity Faith, and Seth came in. "Momma, Daddy! Wake up!" Trinity Faith said in a desperate voice. Ethan laughed so quiet that I could barely hear it - with my super human hearing that luckily none of the kids seemed to have. We stayed in bed, acting asleep but a small smile crept to my face.

The three of them got on our bed and desperately cried out, "Wake up we gotta go to the zoo! Momma! Daddy!" we laughed and sat up. They threw themselves at us with hugs.

We got up and got dressed. My mind wondered. Back to right after Ethan and I got married, about three months after the wedding. I had found out I was pregnant. Her name was Jaylee Ann Morgan. When she was two years old, she died while we were all asleep, a tiny piece from her Mobile fell off and into her mouth while she was asleep - blocking her air way. When we woke up the next morning, it was too late.

I miss Jaylee so much, she turned ten today. Every year on her birthday, we do something special, and then at the end of the day, we visit her grave. The children never met her, except for Jace. When people ask Jace how many siblings he has, he always answers with six, but he says that one of them can't be here with us because she is in heaven with all the other little girls and boys.

We don't often talk about Jaylee, I don't want to keep bad memories in our children's head, but we talk about her enough, so she isn't forgotten.

Ethan was making pancakes for the kids when I came out. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah, just thinking" I answered sitting down next to Trinity Faith at the table. Ethan automatically knew what I had been thinking about, because he walked over and set the plate of pancakes on the table and kissed the top of my hair, and whispered, "I know, I miss her too".

Ethan's POV

Sarah looked depressed to day, and she had a perfectly good reason to, eight years ago, our baby girl died. I was depressed for months. Sarah had to be put in a rehab facility because she tried to drug herself to death. When she got out, we healed, not completely, but enough to realize we had a child, and another on the way, and we needed to look after them.

After Jaylee, we never put a mobile up on any of the children's cribs ever again. Just incase.

After we ate, we packed the car up, and went to the zoo. Jace wanted to see the pandas, Seth wanted to see the tigers, Luke wanted to see the alligators, Caitlyn wanted to see the bears, Mary Beth wanted to see the Koala's, and Trinity Faith wanted to see the Flamingo's. They were quite tiring.

The day consisted of "Ooh MOMMA DADDY LOOK!". After we had our fill of the zoo, we headed over to the Cemetery.

We stood in front of Jaylee's grave. It said, 'Jaylee Ann Morgan, our beloved daughter, 2013 - 2015' a little stone angel stood about two feet tall beside her grave.

I picked up the wilted flowers, and Sarah placed a new bouquet consisting of Canna's, Cherry Blossoms, and Colorado Columbine's. Tears were evident in her eyes. I could feel my own tears falling down slowly.

We had a moment of silence, and we got back in the car - silent. Trinity Faith spoke up. "Daddy, can we get ice cream?" she asked innocently. You couldn't blame her for not being sad. She never met Jaylee. The only child of ours that had was Jace, but he was only two, and can barely remember her.

"Sure honey" I said grabbing Sarah's hand in mine, and squeezed tight. She squeezed my hand back.

A Week Later

We were driving over to Rory and Kate's house. Benny and Jessica were coming too with their daughter - Lily Grace, who was nine and her and Jace were best friends. Who knew, maybe when they got older, they'd turn out like Sarah and I did, Best friends, and Soul Mates.

When we got there, Lily Grace came out to meet us, giving us all a big hug. Not long after she walked out, did shy little Emma, Kate and Rory's daughter come out. She was seven, and very a very shy tom boy. Luke and Seth were her best friends.

When we walked in, Justin who was five, was sitting by his mom, Kate, coloring. When he saw Mary Beth, Trinity Faith, and Caitlyn he ran up and they went outside.

I hugged Jessica, Benny, Kate, and Rory, and so did Sarah. Then Sarah picked up baby Hayden, Rory and Kate's third child. He was two months old. Jessica was seven months pregnant with twins, a little girl and boy - Sydney Claire, and Daniel Luis.

15 Years Later

Ethan's POV

We were at Luke and Emma's wedding, they were both twenty two. Two years ago, as we had guessed, Jace and Lily Grace had gotten married, they are now twenty four. They had started dating when they were fifteen, and Lily Grace is six months pregnant. Sydney Claire and Daniel were sitting beside us, both fifteen and single. They looked just like their mom, Jessica, but with Benny's eyes. Seth, who is twenty one, is dating a lovely young lady, her name is Destiny Paige Jones. Trinity Faith, who is twenty along with her sisters Mary Beth and Caitlyn, is dating a young man studying to be a lawyer, his name is Mason Andrew Walker. Justin, Kate and Rory's son, was dating Addison Smith. Caitlyn is dating Tristan Jack Robinson. Mary Beth is dating Eli Anthony Adams.

Mary Beth is studying to be an actress, Caitlyn, Pediatrician, and Trinity Faith, a famous, down to Earth, Hollywood's most innocent Singer. Jace is in training to be Neurologist. Luke was training to be part of the SWAT team, and Seth is a famous author.

Justin, who is twenty, is in the government. Emma is a psychiatrist. Lily Grace is in training with Jace, but wants to be a Cardiologist.

They were all such smart kids. And all of the boyfriend/girlfriends that were _not _part vampire, knew about us, and promised to keep quiet no matter what happens.

Watching Luke get married to Emma was heart-breaking. My kids have grown up. Soon my baby girls will be married. I thought of Jaylee, she'd be twenty five now. I thought of all the times Sarah and I shared as we were young.

We weren't a perfect family, but then again, who is? I'd rather have this family then any other. Where life will take us is for God to know, and us to just find out and enjoy the ride. We will take life one step at a time, and if we make mistakes, well, everyone does. I know we have a great life ahead of us, and even though we are 'immortal' one day, maybe not today, but one day, we will be reunited with Jaylee again. All I know, is at this moment, Jaylee is watching over us, keeping us safe, watching silently from above.

* * *

><p>Did yall like? PLEASE REVEIW! My birthday is on the 27th of December, and it would mean the world to me if every single one of yall reveiwed and told me what yall's favorite part was, and yall's least favorite part was! PLEASE! I'd be the HAPPIEST person on the planet! Reveiwing is the BEST gift anyone could give me! Happy Holidays!<p>

My-Babysitters-A-Vampire


End file.
